


I've Got You On Speed Dial

by Geckinator3000



Series: She-Ra Headcanons and AUs [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra isn't completely feral this time, Complicated Relationships, Different take on the same story, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckinator3000/pseuds/Geckinator3000
Summary: Life isn't clear-cut. War is messy and the mess is often on both sides.orSPOP, with a few twists, told in a series of video chats between Catra and Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Headcanons and AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946875





	I've Got You On Speed Dial

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, slow and confident over the crackling comms channel.

Adora’s heart almost stopped, for a moment.

She hadn’t heard that voice in...weeks? Yes, it’d been weeks now, since she'd taken up She-Ra’s sword and left the Horde and everything else she’d ever known.

Including Catra.

Catra hadn’t been pleased, that was for sure. Rolling out of her lavish Brightmoon bed onto her feet, Adora recalled the last time she’d seen her. 

It had been at Thaymore, the supposed “rebel outpost” she’d been supposed to lead the charge on.  Catra had emerged through a cloud of dust kicked up by the tanks, like some kind of mirage, offering to take her home.

“Come on, Adora, Shadow Weaver’s gonna have my head if you don’t come home! It would be funny if she wasn’t such a terrible person.”

and Adora had said no. She couldn’t go back to the Horde, not ever, and Catra was welcome to join her in defecting.

Catra had stared at her explanation, laughed in disbelief when Adora had said she’d only just figured out they’d been lied too.

“Well of course! War is complicated, dont'cha know? Remember what propaganda is? And if you think those princesses care so much for their people, where are they now? One rebel teenager and her boyfriend came to help. Hah! So much for being on the good side.”

But she’d dropped a compad in her feet and said, “Here. Call me if you have second thoughts. Any time.”

and then she’d left.

Now, here she was, calling in the middle of the night.

Adora shuffled sleepily across the room to where she’d stuffed the compad under a heap of clothes and blankets, and fished it out.

“What do you want?” she said, grumpily, to Catra’s amusement.

“To talk to you, duh. Why else would I call?”

Above her, Adora could see stars, and behind her the grim red glow of the Fright Zone. She must be outside on the Fuselage-Tower, where they often snuck out to at night to talk and get some fresh air. Adora felt a faint pang of guilt. She missed Catra. Just a little. But she wasn’t gonna let her see that.

“Oh, I thought you’d called to mock me again? Tell me how stupid I am for leaving the Horde?” she answered instead, rolling her eyes. 

Catra grinned and lay back against an enormous pipe. “Well, I know I shouldn’t rub it in, but you ARE an idiot, Adora.”

“Thanks for reminding me. So, uh, how’s the reign of terror going in the Fright Zone?”

“Oh fantastic, actually! Now that I’ve been made Force Captain, Shadow Weaver doesn’t seem to be quite too keen to bully me - although, don’t get me wrong, she’s still a living nightmare - but you should have seen her face, Adora, when Hordak promoted me! I thought she was gonna faint."

"Woah! You're Force Captain, now?! And you got promoted by Hordak himself?" Adora exclaimed in delight.

"Yes! Shadow Weaver's been on my ass constantly since you left, nagging me and threatening me with all kinds of terrible things if I don't find you. I keep telling her you changed sides and you don't WANT to come back, but she just wouldn't let it go! One day she thought dragging me off to Hordak's "sanctum" would "cure me of my insolence" or whatever, but instead of punishing me, he promoted me to Force Captain! Finally, someone gives me the recognition I deserve."

"For skipping training all the time? Hah!"

"I didn't need the extra training to outsmart you and every other Horde Cadet. I had my own thing goin' on, I applied my energy conservatively to what I actually cared about, and it paid off!"

"Huh. Sure." Adora chuckled. "Catra, that's fantastic. I- I mean I guess I technically shouldn't be happy for you, given that we're on opposing sides and you're such a great fighter....but you do deserve this. I'm glad that finally, not even Shadow Weaver can hold you back."

"Good. Because not even She-Ra can hold me back from the chaos I'm gonna rain down on your pretty Princesses."

"Oooh, wanna bet?" Adora grinned, quirking an eyebrow. She knew Catra's games too well.

"For sure. I'll bet that I change the course of this war and win it. If I lose, I change sides. If you lose, you change sides."

"I'm not sure what the point of that is, but since I'm going to win, it's a deal!"

***

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love SPOP, there were some parts of it that really bothered me, so this is my half assed attempt at maybe "fixing" some of it. I really felt like the moral complexities of some choices weren't fully explored, obviously to keep things simple, but sometimes it really short-changed a few characters (Catra and Adora in particular.) So, I decided to write a fic where, basically, Catra is less deranged (because she's actually a smart character) and her entire life doesn't revolve around Adora, because that trope is lame.  
> Everyone gets called out on their sh*t, and I'll probably break the 4th wall a few times.


End file.
